To Love a Soldier
by Black Chaos
Summary: Rayin has lived in a forest for eight years. Now just turning 17 the daughter of Diane and Numair remembers a prophecy that tells of her soon-to-bloom love of a soldier in pain. 2nd story Fanfic so please give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZM!!!
1. Chapter 1

In a big forest there was a little clearing that sheltered a stone cottage and barn. Both looked like there had been no inhabitance for years. There was little evidence that anyone had been there for at least 50 years. Well there was.  
  
There in the shade of an ancient willow a teenage girl lay asleep with a huge black dog sleeping at her side. The black dog was a girl-dog named Isabella, Izzy for short. Izzy woke up to hear a soft noise that only a dog could hear. The dog perked up to sniff the wind. The sent on the wind spoke of blood and sweat. A shark bark startled the girl out of her sleep.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up Rayin, Izzy apologized.  
  
"Well what is it? What you smelled?"  
  
I smell blood and sweat. In a proportion that only a tired army could hold, the dog said.  
  
"An army? Coming here? I thought when I came here that it was completely unknown!!! How could they be coming here? How far away are they? Will they kill us? I mean every noble at Court hated Ma for her being a bastard. And even more so that she married Dad." Rayin said.  
  
Diane and Numair are perfectly respectable, especially since they gave you me, Izzy said smugly.  
  
The green of the willow cast a soft glow upon the room walled of willow braches and leaves. Each leaf was individually patterned with complex waves and lines weaving themselves in and out of each other. The gnarled trunk of the tree was sprinkled with knobs that made the perfect handholds to clime to a little niche to sit in.  
  
"My castle, my strong hold, my foothold, my palace, my life." Rayin murmured, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.  
  
What? The army is headed due north, but their position is southwest of here, Izzy reassured the crying girl.  
  
"No, that can't be. There is a prophecy! The prophecy, yes the Prophecy the prophecy will tell." Rayin ran as hard as she could into her bedchambers to grab a dusty book written by the greatest prophet of all Tortall. She quickly opened volume to page 174 where the Prophecy that Rayin had spoken of was written.  
  
"Is love meant to be?  
  
If so answer me,  
  
Is the kiss of the Rayin  
  
Meant for a soldier in pain?  
  
Is love meant to be?  
  
Under the willow tree,  
  
For there lays the flower  
  
That holds the power  
  
To bloom the love  
  
In thee."  
  
What does that mean to you? I mean, the girls name could be spelled differently, Izzy said.  
  
"I would know each spelling is and they match."  
  
Fine. But how are you going to meet? The dog asked.  
  
"Only time will tell." 


	2. Chapter 2

On the wind the sent spoke that of the army. The army had split into scout parties of two and three. One group was headed toward the clearing where Rayin lay crying.  
  
Rayin clutched the book of prophecies to her chest while she cried. She leaned her sore body against the knotted trunk of the willow. Thoughts were jumbled in her head, all about the pained soldier and her love. Being confused over the prophecy and the safety of the clearing.  
  
LATER  
  
The smell of sweat was now noticeable to Rayin's nose. She began to panic, seeing horses come over the peak of the hill where the clearing opened up. Rayin's willow was right in the middle of the clearing where the two soldiers crested the hill. One soldier was still in good health but his companion was bleeding from his shoulder and knee.  
  
"What business do you have with the clearing? Why are you here?"  
  
The soldiers looked down over the valley and spotted Rayin. With her tan breeches and violet shirt the girl looked like a rich snob, but her voice told them she was a hard working female.  
  
"We need shelter and my partner needs medical care. Would you be able to give that?" The first soldier, the one who wasn't hurt.  
  
"Yes I could, but for one. Who will it be?"  
  
Ok this was REALLY SHORT and I know it. 


End file.
